


Day 8 - Pool Party

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Gorizilla spoiler, My take on Gorizilla event, No actual pool party happened but rather a plan, Week 2: Falling in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "I didn't know you have an appointment with your friends," he muttered sullenly. "I'm sorry if I dragged you along with me, and now everybody thinks that you're my girlfriend."She waved her hands casually. "I understand, Adrien. You can tell the public the truth, that we don't have that kind of relationship and the fact that I'm really not your girlfriend."He did not say anything. Instead, he asked: "Did you enjoy your pool party?"





	Day 8 - Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take after Gorizilla episode (spoiler ahead)

It was dusk when the girls decided to end their pool party.

Marinette felt like it was short-lived and somewhat blamed herself that her friends did not fully enjoy the pool and the slides since they were adamant to wait for her arrival.

Alya nudged her. "Cheer up, Marinette! We had so much fun monitoring your celebrity status than splashing ourselves into the water."

"Yeah!" Rose interjected. "We've been cheering on the sidelines when Adrinette was trending online!"

"Adrinette?"

"Short for Adrien and Marinette, duh," Alix supplied while scrolling something on her phone.

The pig-tailed girl sputtered when her classmate showed her several tweets and other social media posts about the chase that happened before Gorizilla's appearance. She blushed when she read a blog about someone offering to sponsor their wedding and a TVi petition that Nadja Chamack should conduct an interview about their relationship, then turned fifty shades redder when people submitted some cute fanarts about them - from traditional portrait to chibi-like one - as well as fanfictions.

"There's this fanfic called ' _The Towel Girl and the Helmet Boy_ ' by Fu-sensei," Juleka said as she showed them the kudos and the comment counts. "I kind of like it."

"I'm going to bookmark that! Give me the link."

"Ooh, looks like someone posted a retro version of your pajamas, Marinette!"

"Guess what, there's a fan club on Tumblr now dedicated to Adrinette!"

"Really? Let me see!"

"Sorry to burst the bubble," Marinette huffed indignantly with crossed arms. "But Adrien and I are clearly not together."

"Yet you still got the support of his fans," Mylene elbowed her lightly. "That's a pretty rare feat considering that they’re shipping you to a handsome and high-profile bachelor celebrity."

"He only sees me as just a friend!"

"But not for long," her best friend smirked then adjusted her glasses. "Speaking of _just a friend_ , look who's here."

Marinette almost fainted on the spot when a familiar limousine stopped in front of them, especially when the tinted window on the back seat rolled down and revealed the face she expected to see the least.

_What in the foutre world is he doing here?_

" _Salut_ , Marinette," Adrien greeted sheepishly. "Care to have some company?"

"Erm, I'm actually with - "

She looked around and met an empty sidewalk.

They were gone. All of her friends were gone.

_Those ungrateful, selfish bastards!_

" - myself. All by myself."

His face beamed with delight, "If that's the case, then why don't you join the ride with me? We can drop you off at your home."

"Ah, no. It's alright. I'll just ride a bus. Besides," she waved her hands as she looked around. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere safe? We should not be seen together again."

"I know but I'm...uh," he trailed off, rubbing his neck incessantly as the blush formed on his cheeks. "I don't want those rumors to dampen our friendship."

She gaped at him with disbelief.

 _You're so stupid, Marinette!_ she screamed mentally, _This pure ball of sunshine wants nothing in this world but friends!_

He averted his eyes glumly. "I - It's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I mean, I did nothing but troubles, and I - I ruined your chances to be with other guys -

His ramblings stopped when he heard her giggles, making his heart palpitate faster.

"I'm fine with you, Adrien," she told him, then immediately corrected, "I mean, I'm fine to go with you, not that to be with you, although I'm also fine with that, I'm  - "

His chuckles broke her reverie. "You don't need to explain further. Here, let me help you with your bag - "

"No!" she stopped the door when he made an attempt to get out, then surveyed the surroundings again. "I - I can ma - manage it. I - we don't want your identity to be exposed again."

"If you say so," he sighed dejectedly then held the door open for her.

" _Merci beaucoup_ ," she said as she scooted beside him.

He grinned. " _De rien_."

The driver cleared his throat then stirred the wheel and drove towards T&S Bakery.

"You changed your clothes." the blond made a gesture on her white halter top dress. "Did you make this?"

She nodded.

"As well as your clothes a while ago?"

She nodded again.

He looked at her with eyes filled with adoration. "Wow, you're such a talented designer, Marinette."

"Tha - thanks," she flustered.

"I was searching for you in the theater," Adrien confessed. "I looked everywhere to check if you're fine and unharmed when Gorizilla showed up. When I visited your bakery, your parents told me that you were here."

"Ah, there's actually a pool party organized by the girls. We've planned this for ages," she told him. "Just a simple weekend getaway to escape the heat."

"I didn't know you have an appointment with your friends," he muttered sullenly. "I'm sorry if I dragged you along with me, and now everybody thinks that you're my girlfriend."

She waved her hands casually. "I understand, Adrien. You can tell the public the truth, that we don't have that kind of relationship and the fact that I'm really not your girlfriend."

He did not say anything. Instead, he asked: "Did you enjoy your pool party?"

"I did," she answered, twirling her fingers on her lap. "Alya and the girls waited for me so I won't be out of place if I arrived there late."

"You might have enjoyed more if I left you alone."

"Adrien," the pig-tailed girl moved closer and looked at him straight to the eye. "I'm not a type of person that will abandon a friend in dire need."

"But - "

"Regardless of the situation," she went on. "I will still go with you."

His emerald eyes lightened up, full of mirth. "What shall I do as a payment for the trouble I've caused you?"

"There's no need for you - "

"I insist," he reached out for her hands then clasped it with his. "I want to do something for my best friend."

"Well then," she gave a thought. "Why don't you join our pool party next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
